A donde sople el viento
by Genee
Summary: Decidieron irse de vacaciones, pasarla bien, ¡DIVERTIRSE! Ese era el plan. Tenían que olvidar algunas cosas del pasado y recordar las mejores,sin embargo,revivieron más anécdotas de las que debían recordar y,de nuevo viejos sentimientos afloraron. Una amistad que va más allá del amor, deseo y la aventura. [Del Proyecto 1-8; para FerD/Feliz cumple Leeen/Taiora/ advertencia de Lemon]
1. I: Un plan descabellado

**Aclaraciones:** Cumpliendo con la idea de ferd99, esto sucede luego de Adventure y 02, pero antes del epilogo. Contiene escenas fuertes, o eso tengo pensado ya que eso me pidieron.

Ésta historia nació en el foro: Poryecto 1-8. La idea le pertenece a Ferd99 y está basada en el libro One Day (Siempre el mismo día), sin embargo, no es una copia fiel a ese libro, solo tomé un capitulo y lo moldeé a la situación de Sora y Tai.

PD: Digimon es de Akiyoshi, no mio.

* * *

Aprovecho para desearle un** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**! a una magnifica autora: **Leeeen,** que hoy está cumpliendo sus quince primaveras -mas seis años más-. Felicidades Lencita, espero te guste este primer capitulo que te lo dedico con todo mi amor y ternura. Que lo cumplas feliz~ xD Las apariciones calientes pasarán más adelante.

* * *

.

.

.

A donde sople el viento.

"Como si se pudiese elegir el amor. Como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estoqueado en la mitad del patio"

-Rayuela; Julio Cortázar

.

.

.

~~~.*.~~~

«Y allí estaba ella, desnuda ante mí, bañada en los efectos del vino tinto, con mis labios besando su cuello, con mis manos memorizando el recorrido de su cuerpo y borrando sus lunares, me adaptaba a la cálida sensación que su piel emanaba. Allí estaba, frente a mí, diciendo mi nombre en cada inhalación, en cada exhalación. No era la primera vez que besaba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer ni que estaba junto a una, sintiendo sus caderas bailar junto a las mías, sintiendo sus jadeos en mi cuello, sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, sus piernas rodear mi cuerpo. No era la primera vez que me acostaba con una mujer, pero, lo parecía.

Sentí miedo, sentí inquietud, sentí sus besos, su mirada vehemente… Me gustaba».

**—1—**

—Quiero escapar de la tortura diaria —dijo ella—. Ya sabes, del día a día y su constante manera de volvernos hombres y mujeres de costumbres.

—Buena suerte con ello —Resopló él, burlándose.

—¡Anda! No seas odioso, sólo deseo alejarme de todo. No es para que te rías.

Permanecieron en silencio por un instante. La brisa del verano bajo hacia lucir a la joven radiante, su cabello se ondeaba con cada soplido del viento, ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío del otoño, a pesar de ello, aquellos cabellos rojizos parecían ganar calidez con cada rayo del sol que vislumbraba sobre ellos. Él la miró, siempre se perdía en su rostro, en su sonrisa reservada o en la forma en que su labio inferior destacaba cuando ésta pensaba, tal cual como sucedía en ese instante. Sin embargo, aquella mueca en ella, que pretendía ser alegre, era falsa. El muchacho lo sabía muy bien, algo le sucedía a su amiga. No dijo nada, prefirió darle su espacio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo él, haciendo que el silencio, que los había envuelto, se marchara.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que bromeo cuando digo que estoy cansada de todo?

Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente. Todos sabían, y él más que nadie, que ella no hacia ese tipo de bromas, menos, si de abandonar responsabilidades se trataba. Pero, tal vez ese día había amanecido con ganas sorprenderlo y hacerlo reír con las bromas más inesperadas que se le pudiesen ocurrir. Con Sora nunca se sabía, ella era un libro lleno de metáforas que solo pocos podían entender. Ni siquiera él lograba hacerlo del todo y, eso que llevaba años en la práctica, estudiándola, usando la técnica del ensayo y error. Se había vuelto casi un experto en Sora, incluso lograba saber lo que pensaba con tan solo verle a los ojos, la mayoría de las veces. Aunque ser "casi un experto" no le ayudaba de mucho, había días en que los que no lograba descifrar el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras.

—A veces no sé cuando dices las cosas en serio o cuando es solo un comentario en broma. Eres muy complicada, Sora. No logro comprenderte por momentos —dijo, como si su comentario fuese el más desinteresado del mundo.

Pronto sintió como el codo de la muchacha se le incrustaba en la costilla.

— ¡Au! —se quejó— ¿Y eso por qué? ¡¿Lo ves?! Nunca te comprenderé ¡¿Ahora que hice de malo?!

—Eres un estúpido, Tai —rió. Él le echó una mirada de reproche. Ella rió más fuerte, solo para molestarlo.

Continuaron sentados sobre la gran roca grisácea. La vista no tenía comparación. La majestuosidad de la montaña daba la sensación de que la ciudad era pequeña y que ellos estaban en el punto más alto del mundo, siendo los reyes de éste. El sol quería ponerse y las bandadas de aves se veían volar por el cielo pintado de diferentes tonos tórridos, colores como el anaranjado, amarillo y rojo se adueñaban de las alturas haciendo que el paisaje se volviera más cálido y acogedor.

Cada sábado por la tarde, Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, caminaban por la montaña Shimbashi*, les gustaba estar en buena condición física, aunque esa solo era una excusa. Lo que realmente añoraban era el tiempo que pasaban juntos, los dos solos. Fue un hábito que adquirieron sin darse cuenta, sin hacerse un juramento habían hecho un compromiso, y ese era: el de no faltar a ese encuentro semanal.

—Aún me duele el golpe —se quejaba.

—Eso espero —Rió con diversión.

—A veces eres cruel, eh.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta? Son muchos años de amistad —dijo ella para luego soltar una risa juguetona—. No puedo creer que apenaste lo hayas notado. Eres algo lento.

Taichi chasqueó su lengua:

—Sabes que te quiero, aun con esa actitud de fierecilla indomable—. Sora volvió a soltar su risa.

Le miró sin poder ocultar su alegría. Simplemente, ella lo adoraba. Adoraba su forma de ser: impetuosa, valiente, noble y, más que nada, adoraba la forma en que se comportaba por y para con ella, haciéndola sentir diferente, querida, especial. Siempre pensó que Tai era como uno de esos cachorritos callejeros, que una vez que le regalas un gesto amigable o una caricia sincera, no se apartan de ti, te siguen y se apegan con tanto cariño y amor, que parece que raya en la devoción. Ella estaba al corriente de que aquella comparación le iba como anillo al dedo a su despeinado amigo. Tan apasionado como valeroso. No podía recordar cuantas veces se había enfadado con él por cosas que ni siquiera habían sucedido o dicho, le gritaba y llamaba estúpido, él siempre regresaba, prácticamente pidiendo disculpas por haber nacido.

En cambio él no podía dejar de mirarla, adoraba las veces en que ella se deshacía en sonrisas, siempre se perdía en ellas, provocando así, que un caudal de emociones se desbordara y recorriera cada hebra de su cuerpo y, por momentos le gustaba pensar que ella sonreía de esa manera tan amena, solamente por él.

Se recostó sobre la piedra, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Miró el cielo, que cada segundo perdía su brillo, volviéndose más frío y oscuro. Echó un soplido y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la paz y tranquilidad de la montaña.

—¿Por qué quieres escapar? —inquirió de pronto. Sora bajó su mirada, comenzaba a incomodarse. No se sentía con ganas de explicar nada—. No entiendo qué te pasa hoy —continuó él—. Pensé que ya habías superado esos miedos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Tai guardó silencio por un instante. ¿Cómo le hacia entender? Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, aun sin mirarle:

—Demidevimon, el emblema del amor, tú huyendo, todos buscándote. Los problemas no se resolvieron en ese entonces ¿qué te hace pensar que hoy sí? ¿Qué te pasa, Sora? ¿Por qué quieres huir?

—¡Nada! —bramó, tan automáticamente, que hasta ella se dio cuenta que había sido muy obvia—. No me pasa nada —dijo con más calma.

—¡Au! —exclamó con dolencia en su voz—. Eso dolió.

—¿Aun te quejas por el golpe? —Inquirió inocentemente, sin saber a lo que verdaderamente se refería Yagami—. No fue tan fuerte, Tai.

—No, no me refería a eso. No sabía que ya habíamos comenzado a mentirnos. Eso duele.

Sora se removió incomoda en su lugar, sentía todo el sudor deslizarse por sus axilas. Solo se ponía así cuando estaba consciente de que había hecho algo malo y Tai la había puesto en evidencia ante su amistad sincera y sin mentiras. Sin embargo, en lo único en que podía pensar era en: ¿Desde cuando Tai se había vuelto tan perspicaz?

Se trataba de ella, con ella siempre, o casi siempre, lo era.

—No te molestes en pensar una excusa —la sacó de su corto ensimismamiento—. No quiero que me digas qué te sucede, a menos que quieras hacerlo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y que no es necesario que me estés mintiendo.

—¡Tai, yo…! —se silenció rápidamente. Bajó su mirada y ahora la sonrisa que había persistido en su rostro durante toda la tarde, desaparecía y su expresión se tornaba gris.

Él apretó sus ojos, no quería mirarla ni escuchar su gimoteó silencioso. Intentó apagar aquel rincón de su cabeza sobrecargado de culpa, la ignoraba porque de verdad le había caído mal su mentira. Era una tontería, lo aceptaba. No solo ella podía molestarse por cosas que pudiesen considerarse una ridiculez, él también lo hacía.

—Lo-lo siento —escuchó de pronto y ahora la culpa que Tai sentía se acentuaba más. Abrió los ojos para mirarle—. Tienes razón —continuó ella—, no debí mentirte, estoy mal, quiero irme y escapar. No para siempre. Pero, quiero sanar heridas que hoy han nacido. Lo siento, de verdad, Tai.

Podía ser una señal, ¿no? Su mente voló y fantaseó con la idea de concederle su deseo a Sora. Ella quería huir de su vida, de sus problemas. Él solo quería huir con ella. ¿Por qué no fugarse juntos?

_«Calmate, Taichi»_ se dijo desde su fuero interior _«ella es la novia de tu mejor amigo_». No había nada que hacer. Siempre se recordaba aquellas palabras que le ayudaban a evitar cometer estupideces que pudieran dañar a Sora y a Matt. Mucho hizo en la fiesta de graduación y, aun se lamentaba por ello.

—¿No dirás nada? —fue allí cuando él se percató que no había hablado desde hace unos minutos.

—Yo… —las demás palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

—Es por Matt —dijo con tristeza, y eso fue todo la información que pudo darle.

Era por Matt. Matt la había hecho entristecer, él era el causante de esos ojos rojos, de esa expresión desanimada._ «Maldito Yamato Ishida»_ ¿Qué le habría hecho a su amiga para ésta andará con esa expresión de desasosiego?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —soltó sorprendiéndose así mismo por lo que su lengua viperina había dicho sin su previa aprobación.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella.

—Irnos lejos. Alejarnos de la ciudad —volvía a hacerlo, volvía a dejar que su bocota le ganara a sus pensamientos— Ya sabes, pasar unas buenas vacaciones. Yo también estoy un poco harto de todo, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? —parecía sorprendida—. Pero, solo fue un comentario. No pensaba viajar por lo pronto.

—Lo sabía —soltó con un tono rasposo y molesto.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él se levantó y volvió a verle a la cara:

—Tus constantes indecisiones —sonaba irritado—. Nunca sé cuando dices las cosas en serio o cuando no. Y eso que te lo pregunté.

—Lo dije en serio, sólo qué... —prefirió callar. Él tenía razón, era una indecisa, él solo quería ayudarla y ella se comportaba como una amargada—. Olvida lo que dije. ¿Quiénes iríamos?

—No, ya no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo.

—¡Vamos, Tai!

—Ok, ok. —dijo al no poder seguir fingiendo su rabia, que desde que Sora preguntó quiénes irían, había desaparecido—. Sólo iríamos tú y yo. Pasar un tiempo a solas le caería bien a la amistad.

—¿Crees que tu novia no se enfadaría?

—No es mi novia, sólo hemos estado saliendo.

Sora le miró inquisitiva, fijamente. Tai le tomaba el pelo.

Hablando de mentiras blancas…

—¿Qué? —Se hizo el desentendido—, ¡vamos, no me mires así! —Ella seguía manteniendo su mirar recriminador—. Ok, está bien —cedió ante aquellos orbes rubíes—, tienes razón, sí es… puede decirse que… ¡Sí, es mi novia! —_«¡Maldita lengua viperina!»—._Pero, no es nada serio —aclaró, como si le debiera una explicación a aquella pelirroja frente a él.

Ella se echó a reír por enésima vez en esa última hora:

—No puedes mentirme, te conozco, tonto.

De hecho, por muy jactanciosa que fuese la sonrisa de su amiga, lo que él decía era cierto. No era novio de aquella muchacha ni estaba en una relación seria con ella. Nada había pasado ¡Nada! Sólo salieron una vez, se tomaron unos tragos y bailaron en el club de moda de la ciudad. No entendía por qué Sora y los demás chicos decían que ella era su novia ¡Tonterías! Darse los besos con alguien y toquetearse un poco no era con exactitud una propuesta de noviazgo, él lo sabía, aquella chica también, ¡no era nada serio! Pero, era mejor darle la razón a Sora, ella siempre la tenía, incluso cuando no, la tenía. Era terca, muy terca.

El silencio comenzó a colarse entre ambos. El ambiente no era tenso, aun así las palabras sobraban. La muchacha miró hacia el ocaso, abrazó sus piernas y hundió su barbilla en el hueco que formaban sus brazos. Pues bien, pasar el rato con Tai le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque, no del todo. Su estómago tenía un nudo hecho desde que salió de casa. Aquella sensación de que algo se había roto en su vida no se desprendía de ella. Comenzó a recordar a Yamato, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había pensado esa tarde. Era difícil darse cuenta de cuán errados estaban. Se habían prometido cuidarse, protegerse de una relación enfermiza y dañina.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Él le había prometido ser feliz, y justo esa mañana hizo todo lo contrario: discutieron, se dijeron cosas, lloraron. Terminaron. Él terminó con ella, tuvo tacto y suavidad, pero no importaba cuán sutil había sido, el hecho era que ya no estaban juntos y que él había tomado la decisión de dejarla.

_—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho —_recordaba las palabras de Yamato—. _Es que no puedo, haga lo que haga, no puedo, Sora. Nunca podré hacerte feliz, nunca podré satisfacerte por completo._

_—¡¿Es culpa mía?! —_Gritaba al borde de las lágrimas_—. ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?! _

_—¡Lo ves! _—sacudía sus manos con brusquedad, cansado, hastiado de tanto drama—. _Siempre piensas que te están atacando, pones palabras en mi boca que nunca he pensado siquiera —_bufó, pasó su mano por aquellos cabellos rubios y los peinó hacia atrás. Sora no quería escuchar lo que vendría a continuación—._ Debemos darnos un tiempo —_Murió, casi que al instante.

Esas palabras marcaban un final. Nadie eras tan tonto como para creer que aquella frase se podía tomar literalmente. Matt le terminaba y todo por un mal entendido. No entendía cómo pudo hundirse su relación. Ellos eran perfectos, se parecían en muchos aspectos. Habían sido criados bajo el manto de relaciones poco convencionales, se entendían respecto a eso. ¿Por qué fracasaban? ¿Por qué siempre discutían?

«_Un ciego no puede guiar a otro ciego_». Una vez escuchó.

No pudo comprender exactamente a qué se referían con ello. Había visto muchas veces a par de ciegos caminar por la inmensidad de Odaiba y no parecía que le fuera mal. Sin embargo, es otra frase que no puede ser tomada tan literal. Hoy lo sabía, ella no podía ayudar a Yamato a salir de su soledad, a sanar heridas de su pasado, pues, ella no conocía el camino, por lo tanto no podía guiar, también traía moretones y rasguños del pasado, su propio dolor tampoco le permitirán llevar a _otro ciego._

Tai sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta deportiva un pañuelo blanco, estiró la mano y la puso delante de Sora, no dijo ni una palabra. Al percibir la cercanía de él, ella levantó su mirada, se encontró con aquel gesto caballeroso y noble de su amigo, pero no supo por qué este le tendía un pañuelo, fue allí cuando sintió sus lágrimas resbalar. No supo cuando había comenzado a llorar. Agradeció que Tai mirara hacia el frente y no hacia su lastimosa imagen.

—Gracias —dijo, recibiendo el paño y secando su rostro mojado.

Todo quedó enmudecido, salvo por los grillos y algunas ranas que cantaban y croaban en el lugar.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó luego de un breve silencio. No sabía que más debía decir. No le gustaba verla así, le partía el alma verla llorar.

Ella asintió:

—Está bien.

—¿Quién? —Estaba confundido. Ella soltó una risa con desasociego.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Él le miró con los ojos abiertos, completamente incrédulo, ella le decía que sí a aquella idea tonta, a aquel viaje improvisado.

—Eso ahora no importa —musitó él, serio, sorprendiéndola.

Ya el sol se había esfumado y la luna tomaba su lugar en el cielo, millones de estrellas le acompañaban y alumbraban en la oscuridad. El muchacho contemplaba el rostro decaído y triste de su amiga, un mechón rojizo caía y cubría aquellos ojos carmesí, él se acercó y quedó a poca distancia de ella, estiró su brazo y con su mano peinó aquel mechón hacia atrás, guardándolo detrás de su oreja. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Sus miradas se encontraban y no se despegaban. Tai comenzó a deslizar la palma de su mano por la mejilla de Sora, acariciándola, ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación tan íntima que quemaba todo su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta que desde el primer roce de Tai, había contenido su respiración. El dedo pulgar del muchacho besaba la piel suave y húmeda de Sora. Ella abrió sus ojos, se encontró con los de él que habían adquirido un tono oscuro y más serio. Sora ladeo su cabeza para que la caricia fuera más profunda.

—Lo siento —musitó ella y apenas fue audible.

Taichi puso su dedo con suavidad, por encima de la boca de ella, callándola de esa forma:

—Shhu… no tienes porqué…

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y sus ojos se inundaron de brillo: eran lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él se lanzó sobre ella y le abrazó con fervor, Sora había comenzado a sollozar inconsolablemente, ya no pudo controlar aquellas emociones que tenía a flor de piel, no importaba, porque él estaba allí, dispuesto a dejarla llorar sobre su hombro.

* * *

*Shimbashi: es una estación de trenes, no una montaña, pero me gustó y por eso le puse ese nombre.

Pretendía hacerlo one-shot, pero esto picó y se extendió, así que ahora son tres capítulos más éste de hoy.

Gracias por leer, y si se animan, gracias por su rr. Espero le agrade, y sé que tengo historias en pausa, pero las terminaré pronto. D hecho, ésta está terminada, solo les daré tiempo para ver si se animan a dejar sus comentarios.

Ciao!


	2. II: Las reglas del juego

**~~~.*.~~~**

_«Todo sucedió a partir de aquella sonrisa escondida en sus labios. El alcohol desataba su lado divertido y sensual. No se daba cuenta de que con cada risa suelta, de que con cada mirada oscura que mostraba mi corazón se sacudía e iba en picada, directo hacia la locura. _

_Aquella taberna estaba tenue, se podía oler el humo del cigarrillo, el del licor, se escuchaba el murmullo de lo que parecía una conversación ajena, varias, de hecho; las mujeres en sus vestidos cortos y negros, con cabello recogido en una coleta y siluetas tipo guitarra entregaban tragos a los pescadores solitarios que iban a embriagarse al final de su jornada, los cantineros observaban atentos a cualquier situación, velando por el bienestar de las camareras... Eructos, besos en los rincones oscuros, manos que se escondían y colaban debajo de una falda corta, caricias, y gemidos también formaban parte del ambiente de aquel lugar, _Claroscuro bar_, la única taberna abierta ese día, un lugar de mala muerte… a pesar de ello, aquel sitio parecía ser perfecto._

_Era perfecto porque ella estaba allí. Mis ojos besaban los suyos cada vez que ella me miraba con fijación, no podía evitarlo, me consumía rápidamente en el fuego de aquella mirada, me ahogaba en ellos sin sentir desesperación._

_ Tomé un trago, de repente tenía sed.__Ella dijo algo y luego explotó en risas._

_Tomé otro, aun mi lengua se sentía rasposa, pajosa, seca. Una muchacha de senos generosos se acercó a rellenar nuestras copas, le sonreí y creo que hasta le eché un cumplido, dos minutos después ella ponía una nota con su número de teléfono celular debajo de mi trago. Sora pareció haberse molestado. Se veía tan tierna y su rostro tan rosado. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa de una extraña? Además, ella era hermosa, más que todas las de la isla. _

_Volví a beber, no podía pensar en esas cosas, aunque, al final terminé diciéndole lo bella que estaba. Ella rió escondiendo aquella mueca detrás de sus manos. Parecía que me seguía el juego y no dudé en darle prolongación, era la segunda mitad de la prorroga de nuestro juego de amor no correspondido. O por lo menos del mío y esta vez no quiero perder._

_¡Matt! recordé de golpe. Estaba coqueteando con la ex novia de mi mejor amigo y hermano. Rompía la primera regla no escrita, pero implícita en el código de mejores amigos. Sin embargo,__ justo como aquella vez, tan pronto recordé a Matt, el alcohol borró su nombre de mi mente, ahora solo importaba Sora. Solo ella»_

**_-2-_**

**___Las reglas del juego._**

Y más rápido de lo que pudo haber sido planeado, allí estaban: tumbados en la azotea de aquel barco, uno al lado del otro, con gafas de sol nuevas y ropa de vacaciones. Dormían la resaca de la última noche, obtenida en la taberna _Claroscuro _de Taiwán, aquella había sido su última parada en tierra firme, las próximas horas estarían en el mar, navegando rumbo a la pequeña y hermosa isla turística Phuket, destino final de aquel mini tour por las islas del pacifico norte. A la muchacha le habían recomendado el lugar y corrió con la suerte de encontrar pasajes económicos con pocas semanas de reservación.

Pese a que se sentía de lo peor por la resaca, Sora tenía un objetivo en mente ese día: poner reglas en el viaje. Podía sonar fastidioso, estaba segura de que Taichi se comportaría como un niño a quien su madre le obligaba a ponerse bloqueador solar en la playa. Odiaba tener que lidiar con él y sus arranques infantiles, pero, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, más le preocupaba mantener al impetuoso, temerario y osado Taichi en calma y bajo custodia. Adoraba que fuese valiente y espontaneo, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que salían juntos de vacaciones, sabía muy bien de lo que él podía ser capaz y ahora no estaba Yuuko para prevenir que hiciera alguna locura.

—Debemos plantearnos reglas —dijo Sora, decidida.

—¿Reglas? —soltó con sorpresa, algo histérico— ¿Para qué reglas? —Justo como ella lo había previsto, él armaba un berrinche por esas tres simples palabras—. Estamos de vacaciones, Sora.

Ella suspiró. Quería mostrarse paciente, explicar de la mejor manera posible que sí era necesario poner los puntos sobre las íes, después de todo, él estaba saliendo con Paola y ella continuaba saboreando el amargo néctar de su despecho y abandono, no quería que surgieran malos entendidos o pasar un momento para nada grato.

—Es necesario tenerlas —continuó Sora—. Por favor, Tai. Yo también quiero pasarla bien, me sentiría más segura de que eso sucederá si hacemos reglas ¿sí? —Taichi chasqueó la lengua y blanqueó sus orbes, la ignoraba, esta vez no caería ante las peticiones de Sora— ¿Sí? —exclamó y puso voz suplicante.

—¿Por qué quieres reglas?

Sora frunció sus labios.

¡Y se atrevía a preguntar!

¿No le bastaba con lo ocurrido la noche pasada en _Claroscuro bar, _cuando intentó coquetear con ella y con las otras tres meseras de la taberna? Sabía que su cinismo se debía a aquellas copas demás, pero aun así, más le valía que recordara que ella estaba de viaje con él para alejarse de su vertiginosa y errada vida, no para agregarle más drama y problemas. Eso sin mencionar que prefería no caer en la garras de Taichi, Sora era consciente de que era un chico que se salía muchas veces con la suya, era guapísimo, carismático y encantador ¡Un adonis griego, con piel canela y ojos cafés! No, no podía darse el lujo de que viejos sentimientos renacieran, mucho sufrió a sus trece años. Porque sí, Sora, en algún momento de su pasado quiso a su mejor amigo, y mucho.

Pero ¿Quién podía amar a esa edad?

Ella. Ella amó, y fue decepcionante cuando supo que no la querían de la misma forma. Puso mucho empeño en algo que no se concretó. Estar sentada, haciendo arreglos florares, aburriéndose, mientras esperaba que Taichi se deshiciera de su balón de fútbol para que éste le llamara. Eso no era lo suyo y Tai nunca dio alguna señal de que ella le gustaba. Las cosas cambiaron, al final se enamoró de Matt, Tai volvía a ser su mejor amigo, nada más. Pese a ello, de todos modos, aunque no hubiera existido un Matt de por medio, a estas alturas del partido, ella no se hubiera atrevido a tener algo con él. Tai era un espíritu libre y jovial, ella un alma vieja y restringida.

—Tai, ¿estás para ayudarme o para liarme más? —preguntó en forma retórica.

—Está bien —respondió con tono cansino, resignado.

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción:

—Ok. Regla número uno —dijo triunfal—: Nada de habitaciones compartidas. Debemos evitar eso de dormir en camas juntos y esas cosas incomodas. Ya no tenemos once años.

El chico la miró sin comprender. Enarcó una ceja y frunció un poco sus labios ¿Acaso era una broma?

—Oh, eso… ¿sabes qué? —Lucia fingidamente nervioso—. Es algo gracioso, pero, de eso iba a hablarte. Hubo una confusión con el registro y…

—¡Tai! —chilló.

—Es una broma —dijo dejando visible su dentadura—. Qué regla tan estúpida, nunca haría nada que tu no quisiera que sucediera.

«_Ese es el problema_» se dijo ella desde su fuero interior. Abrió sus ojos sin poder disimular su sorpresa. ¿Ella había pensado aquello? Seguro no en la forma que lo había interpretado ¿Cómo podía interpretarlo? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo podía no entender un pensamiento propio?

Un abrazador calor cubrió sus mejillas y cuello. Tomó el libro que venía leyendo y abanicó un poco su rostro.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó él al notar nerviosismo en el rostro de su amiga.

—El sol —dijo sin más —. Hace calor —echó una risa nervosa. Él enarcó una ceja y miró hacia el cielo, las nubes cubrían las alturas, de hecho, estaba haciendo algo de brisa fresca, bajó su rostro y le miró como si ésta estuviese loca, o eso fue lo que Sora interpretó en su mirada—¡Regla numero dos! —alzó la voz en su afán de disimular aquel breve delirio—. No puedes ligarte a nadie.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo él un tanto escandalizado.

—Anoche me sentí incomoda mientras le coqueteabas a… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa rubia con senos pornográficos?

Tai soltó una risa estoica. Ella le echó una mirada fría.

—Olvidalo. La cosa es que no puedes coquetearle a nadie, no es necesario decirlo otra vez.

—¡Bah! Sora, le quitas la diversión a todo.

—La regla aplica conmigo también.

—¡Ju! Y yo que pensaba flirtear contigo y luego llevarte a la cama. Tendré que rehacer mi itinerario de vacaciones —dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

Sora le golpeó en el hombro. Taichi solo reía, las reglas de Sora eran ridículas, aun así las cumpliría, después de todo, ¡estaba allí para hacerla feliz! Y, ni siquiera había pensado en hacer aquellas cosas que ella había prohibido en un principio.

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho, le atrapó entre sus brazos y besó su frente:

—Tranquila, Sorita. Sólo hemos venido a divertirnos. Deja de preocuparte, ¿quieres?

—Aún faltan otras reglas.

—¿Más? —preguntó abrumado.

—Sí, la tercera regla es la que más me preocupa, sobre todo porque sé que sí lo harás, a menos que te lo prohíba.

—Ya, ya, ya. Dime.

—Nada de desnudos. Es totalmente inadecuado bañarse sin traje de baños. —Él echó una risa que no pudo contener. Sora le miró a los ojos y le apuntó con el dedo hacia el pecho, sin cortar aquel abrazo— No-me-digas-que-no-lo-habías-pensado.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen—volvía a jugar con el voluble humor de la pelirroja—, quien no exhibe no vende.

—¡Tai! —soltó con escándalo. Tuvo que tapar su boca y hundirse dentro de los brazos de Taichi, que aun la sostenía, para esconderse de las personas que habían girado a verle por semejante grito que pegó. Tai solo rodó sus ojos, sin borrar aquella gigantesca sonrisa de su boca.

—Está bien, prometo cumplir con tus reglas —dijo—. Relájate.

Pero ella no le escuchó del todo bien. Se sentía tan pequeña, aquellos brazos que la refugiaban le hacía sentir chica, insignificante, a la vez protegida y segura. Sus pómulos adquirieron un tono rosado y a su vez se sintieron calientes. No estaba avergonzada, aunque tampoco se trataba de una sensación que podía comparar con otras ya vividas, estaba segura que no podría describirla.

Él acariciaba su hombro, puso barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amiga y miró hacia el océano, aunque en realidad no lo contemplaba, estaba totalmente ido y sumergido en la nada de su interior.

Sora carraspeó y comenzó a alejarse. Suficientes abrazos por ese día. Tomó su libro, y volvió a tirarse en su silla, dispuesta a seguir leyendo.

—Regla número cuatro… —Sora sintió cómo le arrebataban el libro de sus manos.

—¡Hey! —exclamó.

—… no se puede leer. Estamos de vacaciones. Nada de libros ni de juegos como _puzzle_ ni siquiera de _Srcrabble_.

—¿Venganza?

—Para mí leer es aburrido estando de vacaciones, no tiene gracia, así que está prohibido.

Ella le sacó la lengua y reviró los ojos. Él se limitó a sonreírle con esa sonrisa de galán de cine en la alfombra roja.

* * *

Siento lo corto que es. prometo subir el otro capitulo dentro de unos dos o tres dias.

Gracias por sus reviews y follows.

Los quiere, Genee~


	3. III: Primera regla burlada y un delirio

—3—

Y luego, hay días en que te despiertas y todo es perfecto.

Aquel día soleado de octubre se encontraron bajo un inmenso cielo azul, sin el menor riesgo de lluvia, en la cubierta del ferry a vapor. Ultimo día de su recorrido turístico de isla en isla y faltaba poco para arribar. Mientras Tai dormía, Sora vio por primera vez a dónde iban: Una hermosa isla que sobresalía de aquel mar de un color peculiar, era de un verde esmeralda, claro muy claro. Se asomó por la borda y miró varios peces nadar por el agua cristalina. La isla, a simple vista, parecía inhabitada, con la excepción de un grupo de casas que partía del puerto, edificios blancos y amarillos, como chucherías. Se sorprendió riendo en voz baja al verlo. Allí todo era luminoso y contrastado, limpio, claro.

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos, le era un poco incómodo, ya que éstos tenían una fijación por meterse en su boca. El flash y el sonido de la cámara llamó la atención de la muchacha, ella giró y una vez más volvió a escuchar el ruido característico del aparato al tomar una nueva fotografía. Sora sonrió y llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja, él inmortalizó ese instante también.

—¿Suficiente? —soltó la muchacha, mostrando una sonrisa cargada de inocencia y ternura.

—Tenías razón —Él sonreía, como si supiera algo que ella no.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió ella, ocultando su nerviosismo. Aquella mirada atrevida (ojos cafés que, contra sol, se volvían más claros, profundos, osados), hacía que Sora se perdiera en ella, así como un pequeño barco sin motor se pierde en las gigantescas aguas del océano pacifico.

—Te ha caído muy bien el cambio de ambiente —aduló, sosteniendo aquella expresión galante y misteriosa.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se vistieron de un rosa bajo. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la isla. ¿Qué rayos ocurría con ella? ¿Desde cuándo se le sobresaltaba el corazón por un comentario de su amigo?

«_Estúpido Tai». _Pensó.

Regresó la vista hacia donde estaba él, tendido sobre la silla playera, su rostro se ocultaba debajo de un sombrero azul en combinación con su short de baño que era del mismo color, pero más claro. Sus labios se curvaron solos, como si ellos tuvieran vida propia. Le agradaba aquella sensación que quemaba su ser.

[*]

Desembarcaron en un puerto muy concurrido. Demasiado. El ajetreo del lugar causaba confusión en los chicos. Ya casi daban las cinco de la tarde, tenían hambre y estaban cansados. La mano de Taichi, de un momento a otro, tomó la de Sora, por acto reflejo ella guio sus orbes en dirección hacia él, bajó la vista y se encontró con el agarre de sus dedos, luego, tuvo la extraña sensación de que estos calzaban a la perfección, se adaptaban a la otra mano como si se hubieran formado para esperar éste preciso instante y entrejuntarse. La boca de Sora gradualmente comenzó a ensancharse, de oreja a oreja, el rubor manchó sus cachetes. Volvió a observar el rostro de Taichi, éste miraba para los lados, buscando algo, con el cejo semi-fruncido y con una notable serenidad en su rostro.

Las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos golpeaban y empujaban, como si no supieran que ellos dos estaban allí, no tenían ni el más mínimo de respeto o educación. En otras circunstancias ella hubiese girado y gritado algo a cualquiera de los que le rozaron el cuerpo, pero, sorprendentemente, pese al barullo de la gente del puerto, mayoría pescadores, aún mantenía su mirada fija en Taichi, totalmente envilecida ante aquel rostro moreno.

Él la haló bruscamente sacándola de forma abrupta de su ensimismamiento, ella casi tropieza y cae al suelo, tomó como pudo el equipaje y lo arrastró hacia el lugar a donde Taichi la conducía.

_«¡ES TODO UN BRUTO!»._ Pensó, inflando sus cachetes como pez globo.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de un pequeño restaurante. Ya no se sentía el movimiento de hace unos instante, tampoco seguían tomados de las manos. La muchacha pudo sentirse un poco más relajada, aunque no sabía si era porque ¡Al fin había salido de entre aquella multitud! O era porque no se sentía tan próxima a su Tai.

«A _SU_ Tai…». Recalcó desde su fuero interior, pero sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Espérame aquí —dijo él—, pide algo de comer, muero de hambre.

Ella asintió, completamente fuera de sí. Tai se estaba comportando como todo un hombre, volvía a ser ese líder que alguna vez los llevó, a ella y sus amigos, a ganarle a Apocalymon, pero, esta vez se veía completamente varonil, dominante… diferente, tentadoramente atractivo. Le gustaba éste Taichi, éste que tomaba al toro por las astas. Mordía su labio y sonreía lentamente, mientras seguía escrutando el rostro fuerte y serio de él.

A medida que Sora era absorbida por el espejismo en medio del desierto que era Tai, éste la observaba, curioso, Sora tenía la mirada fija en él, aun así, no estaba seguro de que le estaba mirando, pues, parecía ida de éste mundo, además, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su frente sudaba. ¿Estaría enferma? Se acercó con notable preocupación hasta ella, puso una mano sobre la frente de Sora y la otra en la suya. No, no tenía fiebre, seguro seria el calor. Aquel gesto hizo que Sora ardiera de vergüenza. Dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió, a medias, a la realidad.

—¿Y tú que harás? —inquirió de un momento a otro, pues notó que Taichi tenía intenciones de dejarla sola apenas y dejó las maletas a un lado.

—Iré a registrarnos en alguna cabaña.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Tai que ella conocía. Lo dominante y serio se esfumó en cuanto volvió a caer en cuenta que él seguía siendo el mismo descuidado y atolondrado de siempre. Le había dado dos semanas para que buscara una cabaña ¡Dos semanas! ¿Qué diantres había hecho en ese tiempo, si lo único que debía hacer era registrarlos en un lugar de la isla?

—¿Apenas? —soltó Sora.

—Sí, apenas. No te preocupes, estamos en des-temporada, no creo que el lugar sea un problema.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y lanzó un pequeño gemido dudoso.

—Es en serio, tengo todo bajo control —aseguró él.

—No lo sé, creo que no debí haberte dejado tal tarea.

El joven arrugó sus expresiones. No comprendió lo que ella quiso decir, no exactamente, pero sonaba feo:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Compré los pasajes del barco —Ese fue el inicio a una lista de quehaceres que ponían a Tai como un irresponsable ante Sora—, moví contactos para arreglar lo de tus vacaciones anuales. Logré que te las dieran en el otoño, cosa casi imposible porque ya las habías pedido en verano; busqué el sitio para pasar nuestros días ¡Te ayudé hasta a hacer las valijas! Todo en menos de dos semanas. Tú solo tenías que reservar unas habitaciones y no lo hiciste.

—Eso haré.

—Eres un… —dejó la frase colgada en el aire—. ¡Arggg! —chilló, estaba algo frustrada, no podía creer que Taichi fuera tan… Insensato ¡Qué no tenían diecisiete años! ¿Cómo rayos representaba a la tierra en el Digimundo? No le extrañaría que en cualquier momento se desatara una guerra multi-universos por su culpa.

—Tranquila, no ladres —decía con calma—, ya lo resolveré, para todo hay tiempo. Además, por ley hoy toca dormir en el yate... por la cena y eso.

Sora volvió a hacer aquel gemido molesto, desaprobador. No le importaba que, como parte del paquete turístico, le permitiesen pasar la noche en un yate de lujo, eran diez días ¡Diez largos días en aquella isla! ¿Y si no habían cabañas, sino lograban encontrar un buen sitio? Sora sintió venir su mundo encima de sí. Todo estaba arruinado. A menos que ella misma se ocupara de las cosas. Sí, eso debía hacer.

—Quedate aquí, yo seré quien vaya —ordenó.

—No, Sora, por favor. Hicimos un trato, confía en mí, ¿sí?

Estaba furiosa, demasiado. Quiso decirle que se fuera al diablo, que ella lo resolvería, sin embargo, el rostro de perro regañado que tenía Yagami le partió el alma en dos partes ¿Cómo decirle que no? Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, necesitaba hacerlo, lo que diría lo lamentaría luego, eso lo aseguraba.

—Sólo espero que no se te olvide lo que hablamos.

—¿Huh?

—Las reglas, Tai.

—¡Claro, claro! Nada de dormir en la misma cama —Estaba complacido de que Sora no se pusiera histérica y armara un alboroto en donde no lo había.

—¡Oh! Y procura que sea un buen lugar.

—Con vista al mar y un buen restaurate cerca. Eso lo sé.

—Me conformo con una linda vista, ah y un buen televisor.

—Sí, esa era la idea —ironizó—: venir a una isla lejana y hermosa solo para quedarnos en cama viendo Televisión.

—Pasado mañana juega el F.C Tokio —Le miró con los ojos achicados y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sabía que no debía explicarle más, con aquellas palabras lo decía todo.

—Ok, con un enorme televisor —Dicho esto besó la frente de su amiga y salió muy animado. Conseguiría la mejor habitación de la isla. Le demostraría a Sora que él era capaz, no se arrepentiría de haberle brindado ese voto de confianza.

Sora buscaba con la mirada una mesa disponible afuera del restaurante. Si bien, la isla era hermosa, pero el calor le asfixiaba un poco.

Él, que apenas había dado algunos pasos lejos de ella, se giró a mirarla: ella estaba de pie, aguantándose el sombrero de ala ancha en la cabeza, bajo una brisa caliente que le pegaba al cuerpo el vestido azul claro. Con su mano abanicaba su pecho, tenía unas pecas en él que Tai nunca le había visto. Su piel desnuda pasaba paulatinamente del rosado a marrón al desaparecer bajo el escote. Lucia hermosa. Sonrió como un bobo. Había evitado verla durante toda la tarde, precisamente por eso. No quería que sus ojos le mostraran, de una forma más cínica, lo hermosa que Sora estaba con éste cambio de ambiente.

¡Era una locura!

Negó con vehemencia ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?! Se giró y corrió hacia la zona de cabañas turísticas, Tenia que concentrarse en su misión.

[*]

Había encontrado el lugar ideal. Una enorme habitación con una hermosa vista. Taichi y la dueña estaban en el centro de la desnuda habitación: paredes encaladas y un suelo de piedra fresca, solo ocupado por una enorme cama doble con estructura de madera, aparentemente, de roble. Cruzando la doble puerta de listones, Tai salió a un balcón grande, pintado a juego con el cielo, con vistas a la bahía. Era como salir a un escenario fabuloso.

—Me parece que le ha gustado, ¿no? —dijo una mujer con cabellos perlados, podía pasar de unos cincuenta y tantos de edad, pero lucia muy joven y bronceada.

—Es genial, tiene todo lo que buscaba, pero… —se detuvo al recordar las exigencias de Sora—, es que no ando solo.

El joven se adentró a la habitación y se sentó sobre el colchón blando de la cama matrimonial, daba pequeños saltos sobre ésta probando su comodidad y confort. Dejó de jugar y miró a la señora, que parecía enternecida con él.

—Llevo años trabajando en esta isla —comenzó a hablar ella—, y no me canso de ver a parejas recién casadas, siempre tan enamorados, no pueden tomar una decisión sin la aprobación del otro.

A Taichi se le encrespó todo el cuerpo y los cabellos se le pusieron de punta. Aquel había sido un comentario fuera de lugar. Se limitó a sonreírle, mejor era no entrar en detalles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? —habló la señora.

—No lo sé, una semana, diez días, aun no lo sabemos.

—Pues, esto es perfecto, me parece, ¿eh?

—Es que mi amiga y yo sólo somos... pues eso, amigos. Necesitaríamos dos habitaciones...

—Ah. Está bien. Tengo otra habitación.

Él de pronto sintió un vacío inmenso en su estómago. Estaba desilusionado, esperaba escuchar que solo tenían una sola habitación. Suspiró y la imagen de Sora, hace un rato en el muelle, con la brisa y el sol haciéndole lucir endemoniadamente sexy con aquel bronceado y ese vestido que le tentaba de sobremanera, se apoderaron de su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

_«Calmate, Taichi, respira»._ Se dijo desde su fuero interior. Necesitaba calma, no podía actuar y luego pensar_ «¿Pero, y si esta es tu oportunidad?¡podría ser la única! ¿La desperdiciaras?»_

Cerró sus ojos, pensar en estas cosas no era su fuerte. Él prefería dejar que las cosas pasaran, y si en el camino otras personas eran felices y eso causaba su propia infelicidad, pues, igual lo aceptaría. No era alguien posesivo, rencoroso ni envidioso, Tai era alguien completamente ingenuo e inocente. No sabía que tan bueno o malo podían ser aquellas características suyas, pero, algo sí era cierto: él jamás haría algo egoísta que pudiera causarle daño a cualquiera de sus amigos ni a otro ser.

Tampoco era tonto, sabía que Matt ya no era el novio de Sora, nada le impedía ahora actuar para luego pensar en las consecuencias.

_«Maldito oportunista»._ Había escuchado a su consciencia insultarle, y era cierto, era un oportunista.

Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Sabía que lo correcto era cumplir con las reglas de Sora, le había dado su palabra, sin embargo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, este era su momento, debía tomar al toro por los cuernos, si la vida le daba limones...

«¡NO!»

Se obligó a apagar sus pensamientos inicuos. Haría lo que debía hacer, debía hacer las cosas gratas para ambos. Buscaría otra habitación.

–O sea, que sí tiene dos habitaciones.

–Sí, claro, tengo dos habitaciones más. ¿Las querrán?

—No es necesario —dijo su lengua adelantándose a la decisión previa que su consciencia había tomado— , nos quedamos con esta —finalizó.

—¿Seguro? —Inquirió la mujer— ¡Esplendido! Ya mismo la prepararemos.

_«¡¿Pero qué rayos haces, idiota?!» _pensó_ «Sora te matará ¡Nos matará!»._

La mujer se perdió por el pasillo, él comenzaba a sentir un hueco en el pecho. Culpa.

[*]

—Traigo buenas y malas noticias.

Aun no acababa de llegar a la mesa en donde Sora le aguardaba. Ella le miró con el cejo enarcado, no podía ser nada bueno, él tenía esa mirada de cachorro arrepentido. Tomó asiento y continuó.

—No te enojes —Meneaba sus manos defendiéndose, ya se la imaginaba echando fuego por la boca—. Encontré la mejor habitación de la isla. Tiene un enorme televisor con satélite, hermosa vista, ambiente familiar y relajado, buena atención y un buen restaurante interno. La mala noticia es…

Ella se limitó a escucharlo, con los ojos entrecerrados y soberbios. Taichi llevó su mano hacia la nuca y arrugaba sus expresiones. Su corazón latía sin intenciones de calmarse. Había parecido una buena idea entonces, pero ahora le costaba decirle lo que había "pasado".

Cerró sus ojos y soltó la noticia sin tomar aire, de un solo sopetón.

—¡Es-una-sola-habitación-y-hay-una-sola-cama!

No escuchó nada.

Si su vida formara parte de una película de humor absurdo, en ese instante los grillos hubiesen comenzado a sonar recalcando el silencio abrumador que había surgido. Él abrió un ojo, solo para saber si era seguro, Sora no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en su cara, en realidad, parecía uno de esos tipos que jugaban al póker, estaba inexpresiva. Él abrió el otro ojo y se relajó, confundido, expectante.

—¿No dirás algo? —preguntó.

—Mmm… —la oyó murmurar.

—¿"Mmm"? –repito por inercia.

—Sí, "¡mmm!".

Dentro de las miles reacciones que había imaginado mientras caminaba al restaurante, esa fue la única que no visualizó. Sora no era de las que reaccionaba así cuando él no hacia las cosas bien. De hecho, era una molestia, le regañaba y le reprochaba su actitud tan impulsiva y descuidada.

—Lo siento —dijo para estar seguro de que no se trataba de una trampa y, que cuando menos lo esperara ¡Zaz! Ella asestaría un golpe en su cabezota.

—¿Seguro? –inquirió, desconfiada—. ¿Sólo un dormitorio en toda la isla?

—¡No te enfades, Sorita! ¡He preguntado en todas partes! —sobre reaccionó _«Tranquilo. No te exaltes. A ver si jugando la carta de la culpabilidad ella no se enfada tanto contigo»._ Pensó—. Ahora, que si quieres que siga buscando... —Hizo ademán de levantarse, cansado.

Ella le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

—¿Cama individual o doble?

Parecía que colaba la mentira. Tai volvió a sentarse.

—Doble. Y grande.

—Pero tendría que ser enorme, ¿no? Para cumplir las reglas, digo.

—Bueno... —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que yo prefiero verlas como pautas orientativas. —Sora frunció el ceño—. Lo que quiero decir, Sorita, es que si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

—No, si a ti ya sé que no te importa...

—Pero si realmente no te ves capaz de no ponerme las manos encima... —bromeaba.

—¡Ja!, yo sí que puedo; el que me preocupa eres tú...

—… porque te digo ahora mismo, que como me toques, aunque sea con un dedo...

—¡No seas ridículo, Tai! —Le golpeó en el hombro con suavidad. Ambos rieron—. Quiero verla.

A Sora le encantó la habitación. Salió al balcón y escuchó las cigarras, un ruido que hasta entonces sólo había oído en las películas y sobre el que albergaba la vaga sospecha de que era una ficción exótica. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el viento cantarle, la brisa le mecía y arrullaba. Era una sensación agradable que se vivía más intensa al cerrar sus ojos.

–Muy bien —dijo—. Nos la quedamos —Y para Tai, esa había sido música para sus oídos.

[*]

Acababan de pagar el alquiler de la cabaña para los próximos diez días de estadía en la isla, dejaron sus cosas en la habitación y volvieron al barco en donde Mia y Diego, una joven pareja de recién casados que habían conocido en el tour, les esperaban para cenar y divertirse en la pista de baile. Pasar el rato con ellos les resultaba gratificantemente. Por un lado, Diego era muy centrado, callado, solo hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, le gustaba mucho el arte y sentía pasión por el fútbol, razón por la cual aquella amistad con Tai había surgido, pues, un día, mientras el moreno caminaba cerca de la borda del barco, notó que aquel muchacho llevaba puesto el último modelo de tacos de fútbol, al chico, que en su momento fue líder del grupo de los ocho digielegidos originales, le gustó tanto aquel modelo de zapatos que no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a él y preguntar en dónde los había comprado. Aquella acción dio pie a una charla en la que se dieron cuenta que no solo eran fanáticos del mismo deporte, sino que, también tenían muchas otras cosas en común: como que ambos admiraban a Ronaldinho y que el excelente juego de Pelé no era debatible, era todo un crack de la pelota. En esa charla Tai se enteró que Diego era latinoamericano —venezolano, para ser exactos—, pero que ahora vivía en Europa con su mujer Mia, también se enteró que la tienda en donde había adquirido los zapatos quedaba, nada más y nada menos que en Alemania. Al elegido del valor saber aquello no le gustó, tendría que esperar a que en Japón llegase esa edición de tacos. No obstante, su desilusión no duró mucho, pues, él y Diego habían congeniado de maravillas y, desde entonces, siempre —durante aquella semana de navegación por el océano pacifico— él y Tai se la pasaban juntos.

Por el otro lado, estaba Mia, aquella chica de tez blanca y cabellera larga, enrulada y negra como el petróleo, ella era fuerte, decidida, impulsiva y osada. Muy parecida a la personalidad del castaño. A ella no le gustaba mucho el fútbol, pero sí le agradaba la aventura y adentrarse a cosas nuevas, así que las conversaciones entre ella y Taichi eran extensas y llenas de humor, risas y comentarios sin sentidos, ambos jóvenes hablaban sin pensar, era enternecedor mirarlos hablar con tanta esperanza y entrega por los demás y por éste mundo. Quedaron en salir los cuatros juntos y al finalizar la cita, tanto Sora como Taichi, se dieron cuenta de las similitudes de sus idiosincrasias. Sora fue la primera en percatarse de ello. Había dicho que Mia se le hacía conocida y, luego de buscar y buscar en su mente, concluyó que era la versión femenina de Taichi, salvo por lo de no gustarle el fútbol. Tai estuvo de acuerdo en ello. Después, mencionó que Diego se parecía mucho a Sora, a ambos les gustaba el arte y hablar de cosas aburridas, ¡incluso ambos eran pelirrojos! Sora lo apoyó, recordando como ella y Diego se sonreían, horas antes, al ver como sus acompañantes charlaban tan entusiastas y excitados mientras relataban sus aventuras. A los pelirrojos les costaba seguirles el ritmo, por eso preferían abrigarse bajo sus pláticas que eran, sinceramente, más serias e interesantes, llenas de belleza e historia, conversaciones analíticas que iban desde las magníficas pinturas de Leonardo Da Vinci hasta las obras del neoclasicista Jacques Louis David. Lo pasaban siempre muy ameno y aquella noche no había sido la excepción, eran dos parejas que se disfrutaban la una de la otra.

Diego y Sora charlaban y bebían, mientras Tai y Mia bailaban al compás de un ritmo musical muy rápido que requería precisar movimientos algo elaborados y, algunas veces, ridículos. Al poco rato Taichi llegó a la mesa, exhausto y sudado, se sentó al frente de Sora y tomó de su cerveza como si ésta fuera una Coca Cola helada. Diego y Mia salieron a bailar, dejando a la pareja de amigos sola.

—Es una pena que ya mañana no podamos pasar más tiempo con ellos —dijo Tai, viendo como sus amigos bailaban una pieza lenta, muy juntos, recreaban un momento íntimo y romántico.

—Estarán en la isla un par de días más —respondió ella, mirando hacia el mismo lugar—. ¿No son tiernos? —inquirió con sus labios curvados en un gesto grato.

Tai bebió de su bebida y volvió sus ojos hacia Sora.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó de la nada éste, con su mirar tan fijo que fue fácil de percibir y, que obligó a Sora a voltear y verle.

—¿Sobre qué?

Él hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza, indicándole con ello la pista de baile y sus obvias intenciones con ella.

—¿No te parece una melodía muy… lenta?

Tai no respondió y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a aquel comentario sin sentido alguno. ¡Diablos, que eran amigos nada más!

—No lo sé —volvió a hablar ella—, eso no sería infringir la regla núm...

—¡Ya, olvida las reglas! —Elevó su voz con entusiasmo y serenidad—. Estamos aquí para divertirnos.

—Tai, pero…

Él se levantó de golpe, apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos que estaban apoyados encima de la mesa, estiró su cuello y quedó a tan solo centímetros de ella. Hubo un ligero rose de sus narices, pero, por acto reflejo, apenas y sintió el contacto, ella se echó hacia atrás, pegando su cuerpo del espaldar de la silla, se puso tensa y tiritaba ligeramente por culpa de sus nervios que atacaron de golpe. Él ensanchó sus labios en una sonrisa, de esas que encerraban un secreto del cual Sora no estaba enterada.

—¿Q-qué, qué haces? —titubeó por efecto de los nervios.

—No quiero coquetear contigo, eres mi amiga, Sora —soltó sin más—. Es solo un baile lento entre dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida, no por bailar terminaremos en una cama, desnudos, acalorados en medio de un vaivén de caderas, sintiéndonos…

—¡Ya entendí!

Taichi sonrió y volvió a su lugar, manteniendo la misma mueca en su faz, tomó la bebida entre su mano y la llevó directo hacia su boca.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó luego de dejar el tarro casi vacío sobre la mesa.

Tai tenía razón, era solo un baile, ¿qué podía pasar?, ¿por qué se preocupaba por bailar cerca de él? No era la primera vez que lo harían, aunque sí era la primera vez que temía a que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante aquellas sensaciones que emanaba por sus poros y que ella aún no sabía que existían.

—Está bien —aceptó, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pista de baile, el moreno tomó un último sorbo de su cerveza y la siguió, sintiéndose así victorioso, aunque no sabía por qué ni el porqué de ello.

Era inevitable no sentirse de ese modo, la música lenta y romántica había acabado tres piezas atrás. Estaban avivados. Ahora bailaban al compás de un ritmo más movido, pero que les incitaba a hacer movimientos más sensuales y provocadores. Las luces rojas, verdes y amarillas titilaban dentro de la discoteca del barco. Sus cuerpos se rosaban, el aliento caliente y con olor a alcohol de Taichi chocaba contra el cuello desnudo de la muchacha que se encontraba de espalda a su amigo, mientras, aquel aroma se impregnaba en el olfato de la chica que parecía gustarle el simple olor de la cerveza en combinación con el aroma natural de Tai, esto le embriagaban mucho más que si bebiera directamente del tarro de alcohol; a su vez, sentía como el muchacho mantenía sus manos sobre sus caderas movedizas.

La música de ambiente disminuyó de golpe, el humo de las maquinas contaminaba todo el lugar haciendo que un halo de tensión y misterio surgiera de pronto, eso indicaba que era hora de acentuar cada movimiento. Ella se giró y quedó de frente a él, él la atrajo con sus manos hasta que el espacio entre ambos dejó de existir, la mirada de Taichi se volvió sombría, llena de seriedad y deseo, ella, que estaba atrapada entre los brazos de él, no dejaba de pensar en que quería besarle. Aunque, sinceramente, no pensaba en nada.

La música que parecía haber quedado suspendida en el aire, de pronto, tomó su tempo movido y apurado, Taichi y Sora seguían inmóviles y concentrados el uno por el otro.

[*]

Casi todo el lugar se hallaba a oscuras, salvo un rincón de la habitación que, debido a su posición, podía ser alumbrado por los rayos del sol de aquella mañana de octubre, estos apenas y podían colarse por la pequeña ventana que mostraba un océano azul y extenso. En aquel rincón del camarote del barco se podía observar una cama de hierro, con detalles ochenteros y notable ajustes que la obligaban a _modernizarse, _ésta cama estaba atornillada al suelo, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra gris, vieja y desgastada, sobre ella yacían las prendas de vestir utilizadas la noche pasada.

Sobre la cama dormía una mujer, enredada dentro de unas sábanas blancas y delgadas que se adherían como pegatina a aquella piel mojada y desnuda, que, debido al calor extremo dentro de la habitación, transpiraba de sobre manera. Estaba en posición fetal, con sus piernas tendidas sobre el colchón, apretando una almohada entre ellas. Sus bragas estaban al descubierto, al igual que parte de su vientre que no alcanzaba a ser cubierto por la diminuta camisa de tirantes de una vieja pijama.

Ella estaba totalmente consciente de que su hora de despertar había pasado hace mucho, también estaba al tanto de su incontrolable sed y de las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su vientre, cayendo dentro de su ombligo, para luego terminar humedeciendo la tela blanca que la envolvía. Pese a sentir aquel brutal calor que la escocia por dentro y por fuera, no lograba levantarse. Sus parpados estaban pesados y se reusaban a levantarse. Quiso lamer con su lengua, para mojar un poco, sus finos y agrietados labios, no obstante, solo pudo sentir la aspereza y pastosidad de ésta. Comenzaba a impacientarse, nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan pesado y perezoso.

De pronto, sintió parte de su muslo cosquillearle, unas uñas raspaban, apenas, su piel por esa zona. La sensación le resultó agradable, pero no terminó allí, pronto sintió sobre sus labios algo frio y suave. Era un beso, un beso que sació por momento su sed. Aquellos labios se alejaron tan rápido como se acercaron. Ella soltó un jadeo, que encerró desespero y anhelo. Ahora estaba desconcertada, pensó que había sido solo un sueño, un espejismo, una mala jugada de su mente, como cuando era pequeña y soñaba con cascadas, ríos que fluían y esas agradable sensación cuando al fin lograba orinar, pero, cuando despertaba, se daba cuenta de que solo era su mente avisándole a su adormilado cuerpo que necesitaba ir al baño, como ahora, que necesitaba calmar su sed. Quiso sumergirse una vez más en su sueño profundo, obviar aquel calor, sin embargo, volvió a sentir aquellos labios húmedos y helados, ésta vez, dejaban un camino de besos por su cuello y sienes.

Sora, volvió a jadear. A diferencia de hace un rato, en ese instante pudo sentir como él susurraba una risa airosa. Sus labios se pasearon por todo el cuello y volvieron a caer sobre los de Sora que no dudó en seguir con aquel ósculo que iba incrementando su intensidad. Sora giró su cadera, él aprovechó para acomodarse dentro de las piernas de ella. La mano del joven continuaba con sus caricias, que cada vez iban acentuándose más y más provocando un mayor avivamiento en el sistema nervioso de la muchacha. Aquel vaivén de caderas que había comenzado hizo que sus sexos, aún cubiertos por sus vestiduras, se rozaran.

—Tai… —susurró ella, gimiendo.

Él dejo de besarla en los labios e hizo que los suyos volvieran a recorrer parte de su clavícula, bajando hacia su pecho, directo hacia sus senos. Ella se removió debajo de él, estaba entrando en el clímax máximo: su sexo se acaloraba y palpitaba, sus pezones se contraían y ponían más sensitivos, era como una corriente que atacaba a sus zonas más sensibles. Aquella mano que raspaba su muslo, ahora subía y se colaba por debajo de sus bragas blancas de algodón. Los dedos —índice y medio— de él comenzaron a moverse alrededor de su clítoris, masajeándola y humedeciendo más aquella zona.

—¡Tai…! —Soltó de golpe un gemido estruendoso y asfixiante, pareció que aquel sonido había desgarrado por completo toda su garganta y entrañas.

Aquella corriente, que hace un instante hizo palpitar su entrepierna y que contrajo sus pezones, volvió a sentirse, aunque con mayor intensidad. La espalda de Sora se arqueó, su cadera subía y bajaba lentamente, incitando a que la tocasen con mayor profundidad. No obstante, sin previo aviso, las caricias y besos cesaron.

Ella murmuró un quejido y estaba segura que él le había respondido con una sonrisa ladina y airosa, de esas que le derretían por dentro. Tai gozaba haciéndola _sufrir_, le gustaba torturarla. Sora se aferró a las sabanas y las apretó dentro de su puño, frotaba su cuerpo contra el colchón, mordía su labio…

—Tai… —clamó. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

Segundos después, ella sintió que algo blando, húmedo y frio se deslizaba sobre su vientre formando un camino por la línea de vellos debajo de su ombligo, era la lengua de él lamiéndola. Las manos de Taichi entraron en juego una vez más, con una bajaba con parsimonia las bragas de su amante y con la otra atrapaba todo su seno, su boca no dejaba de lamer y repartirle besos por todo su estómago plano y femeninamente marcado. Mientras, ella mordía su labio inferior para acallar aquellas ganas de gritar que ahondaban en su interior.

En un ¡Zip Zap! El moreno se deshizo de la poca ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Sora volvió a rozar su miembro desnudo contra el de ella. Tai exclamó en un ronroneo gutural, ella chilló por la fricción de sus sexos.

—Sora… —dijo su nombre y eso encendió más el cuerpo urgido de la primera elegida del amor—. Sora… —repitió, llamándola— ¡SORA!

Aquel grito la hizo despertar. Abrió sus ojos y saltó de la cama, quedando sentada sobre el blando colchón. Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado por el sudor. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, su sed no le permitía tragar, su pecho furioso subía y bajaba con rapidez, aceleraba su respiración. Estaba desconcertada, incrédula, asombrada.

—_Sora —_La voz de Taichi, detrás de la puerta del camarote, le hizo girar —¿Estás ahí, Sora? —golpeó la puerta.

Ella se levantó, con las mejillas coloradas. Abrió la puerta y apenas pudo verle a los ojos.

—Lamento haberte despertado, Sora —dijo él—. Es que el capitán ordenó desocupar las habitaciones antes de las doce, faltan quince minutos para que se cumpla la hora. Debemos irnos.

Sora no dijo nada.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al notarla tan aturdida.

—¡Estúpido Tai! —gritó, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Taichi parpadeó sin entender nada. Miró por unos segundos la puerta de metal, luego se giró, repasando las palabras que había dicho en su mente. ¿Qué habría dicho para que Sora se enojara de pronto con él? Al final llegó a la conclusión de que jamás entendería a las mujeres.

Dentro del camarote, Sora miraba la cama revuelta, cavilaba, repasaba cada detalle de la noche pasada, cuando deseó besar a Taichi y éste, al darse cuenta de ello, se alejó, haciendo que la vergüenza se hiciera parte de Sora. La noche transcurrió normal. Al despedirse frente a la habitación de la joven él quiso hablar del tema, ella le deseó buenas noches y le dejó con las palabras en la boca. Se convenció de que había sido el alcohol y el ambiente que le incitó a pensar tonterías. "Besar los labios de Tai, ja, que estupidez" pensó y, luego, acabó por dormirse. Sin embargo, al despertar de aquel sueño tan real y vivido, no estuvo de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento. De hecho, casi deseó que no hubiese sido un sueño.

¿Qué mierda le ocurría?

* * *

Quiero agradecerle a los que siguen la historia, a los anónimos, a los que dejan rr, a los que dan Fav y follow. Gracias. En estas fechas, les deseo lo mejor del mundo. ¡Feliz navidad! -algo tarde.

Éste capitulo lo publicaría en Noche buena, pero no estuvo listo, aún no está listo. Les daré los retoque en breve, tal vez o quizá no. Quería subir un Taiora para el "día" del sorato, pero bueno, igual no hubo muchos fic de esa pareja fea y mejor es tarde que nunca. ¿Les gustó mi intento de Lemon? no? bueno, comuniquense al 0500 (NoMeImporta) y con gusto los atenderemos. xD Es una broma. Estoy happy. ¡COMPRENDANME!

Saludos, que lo pasen bonito. Gracias, especialmente a: **Leeen**, tu comentario me mató de risa. **A HikariCaelum y Jacque-Kari, ** que puse al neoclasicista Jacques Louis David en honor a ésta uñtimar(?), me gusta su pintura y su nombre está puesto intencionalmente porque me recordó a ti; y por supuesto a Ferd99, que éste fic no existiría sino hubiese sido por su reto. :3

Besitos~


End file.
